oh no not piper
by samara101
Summary: one of the charmed ones are ingured...will they be bale to cope


Oh No Not Piper  
  
Phoebe and Piper are sitting at the bar at the club talking while Piper goes over the books. "Okay, Piper. Be honest," Phoebe says, leaning on the bar. "Do you think it's weird for an older woman to date a younger guy?" "Pheebs, you're only a year older than Dave," Piper says. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. And no it's not weird, as long as they're within a decade of each other and it's legal." "That's just wrong," Phoebe says, wrinkling her nose at the thought of dating someone underage. "It's just that I've never been with a younger guy before." "And that's an amazing feat coming from you," Piper jokes. "Piper, I'm serious," Phoebe says. Piper puts down her pen and looks Phoebe in the eyes. "One year, Pheebs," Piper says. "That's all I have to say." "All right, whatever," Phoebe says. "So, have you decided?" "Decided what?" Piper asks coyly. Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Dan or Leo. Which one is it going to be?" "I don't know, yet," Piper says with a smile. "Let me think about it." "Ugh! You've been thinking about it ever since Leo became mortal. Come on!" Phoebe says with frustration. Piper just smiles at her. " Pheebs I've got a massive headache and I need to take two aspirins. Can you stay here and look after the club for a while." "See you, Piper," Phoebe says. Piper waves her hand as she walks up the stairs and out of the club. As she walks past the side alley by P3 someone reaches out from the shadows and pulls Piper into the alley. Piper struggles with her attacker and manages to get away after kicking him a couple times. She steps back and looks at the attacker. The man looks at her with his dark eyes and pulls a gun from his back pocket. Piper puts her hands to try to surrender, but he doesn't care. He grabs Piper's purse and then fires his gun. Piper falls into darkness. Inside P3, Phoebe hears the gunshot and a sickening feeling of fear fills her. "Piper," she says as she runs up the stairs and out of P3. Phoebe looks around in the sunlight not seeing anyone. Then she remembers the side alley. Phoebe stops a few feet from Piper. Her face pales at the sight of so much blood. Phoebe screams and then passes out.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe wakes up on a couch in a room she doesn't recognize. She looks to the other end of the couch. Prue is sitting on the edge of the couch near Phoebe's feet, her head in her hands. She is quietly crying. Phoebe doesn't completely remember what happened. "Prue," she says. Prue turns her head to reveal the tears the have created mascara trails down her cheeks. Phoebe sits up. "What." Then she looks to her right. They are in a hospital room. Phoebe sees Piper in the bed and the reality of what happened hits Phoebe full force. A white bandage covers most of Piper's head. Wires and tubes connect to her body in dozens of places, including a large tube going down her windpipe to try to help her breath. Piper's eyes are open, but they are not focused on anything. Phoebe bursts into tears and she and Prue cry, holding each other. Once they regain their composure, Prue explains the situation to Phoebe. "She's in a deep coma. They say there's only a 25% chance that she'll come out of it. She lost some brain tissue from where the bullet passed through," Prue says. Her voice is very shaky. She takes a deep breath and then continues. "If she comes out of the coma there's an 85% chance that she'll have to start from scratch and learn everything again - walking, talking - she'll be like an infant." "She finally got her life together, going out with Leo, and now it has been taken away from her," Phoebe says sadly. Tears roll down her cheeks, as she looks at her older sister. Prue looks to Phoebe seriously. "Phoebe, Piper has a living will. In case a situation like this ever arose, she left it up to us to decide." "Whoa, you're not saying that we pull the plug on her are you?" Phoebe asks, cutting Prue off. "No, of course not," Prue says. "I just wanted to make sure we were agreed on that." "Piper will pull out of this," Phoebe says. "She spends her life defying the odds." "I know. If anyone can make it through than its Piper," Prue agrees. "So, do they know who did this?" Phoebe asks. "I spoke with Darryl. It's not his case, but he's keeping an eye on it for us," Prue says. "Some guy shot a clerk at a convenience store a couple blocks away from P3. The bullets match up. They got the guy on camera so all they have to do is find him." "Good. I hope they put a bullet through the bastard's brain so he can know what it feels like," Phoebe says angrily. Prue doesn't say anything. She simply squeezes Phoebe's hand. They sit in silence for a while, staring at their comatose sister. She looks so small and fragile now, nothing like the strong, free-spirited young woman they knew before. Prue remembers when Piper had just started marshal arts to give it a try because her sister Phoebe loved it. She saw how determined Piper was to hold her own against demons and warlocks and not depend on her sisters for constant protection. Phoebe remembers Piper's strength when her and Piper were training; Piper had put her to the ground. Phoebe has no idea how they can continue on as the Charmed Ones without Piper. 'We can't,' she thinks. Prue looks at Phoebe and puts her arm around her shoulders. Phoebe drops her head in her hands and Prue just holds her sister. "She'll be okay, Phoebe. She has to be."  
  
* * *  
  
Prue has left to get some food. Phoebe is sitting at Piper's bedside holding her older sister's limp hand. Phoebe looks into Piper's eyes, but sees nothing to suggest Piper knows what is happening around her. Phoebe silently calls out "Leo" then she remembered that Leo has his wings clipped for saving Piper when she had an incurable disease. "Come on Leo pray to the elders and get you wings back please my sister is dying here."  
  
"I doubt it," someone says from the doorway. Phoebe looks up to see Leo. She says nothing. "I heard on the news. I'm sorry." Leo walks over and stands beside Phoebe. "How bad is it?" "Bad," Phoebe says quietly, looking at Piper. Leo stands silent for a moment and starts to cry. "Is there anything I can do?" he asks finally. Phoebe doesn't say anything for a moment. "I left the club unattended I was watching it for Piper. Could you make sure it's locked up and everything is put away," she says finally. "And then do you think you can handle it tonight? All you would have to do is count the money and lock up." "Of course," Leo says. "I can do what ever you want, you know how much I love Piper, and I just want her back." "Joe is scheduled to tend bar. Dave and Keith are covering the door and security. Mandy and Tracy are waitressing. There shouldn't be any problems." "Don't worry about the club. Just stay with Piper and call me with any changes." Phoebe turns to Leo and gives him a hug. "Thank you, Leo," Phoebe says. Leo nods his head and leaves. Prue returns ten minutes later with coffee for Phoebe. They sit across from each other on either side of Piper's bed and just stare at her. Prue finally breaks the silence. "I don't think this would be so hard if her eyes were closed. Then it would just seem like she's sleeping. I feel so helpless." "Is there nothing we can do?" " I just don't know" Prue says. Phoebe just sits there and looks over at Piper "Phoebe." "We just have to accept this and let it run its course." "I hate waiting, Prue," Phoebe says. "I hate not knowing if she's going to wake up or if she's going to be different. I hate this." "I know, Phoebe. I hate it, too," Prue responds. She reaches across the bed and grabs Phoebe's hand. "The best we can do is being here for her." "You're right, Prue," Phoebe says. She looks at Prue, whose eyes are dark and weary. "But you're also exhausted. Go home and get some rest. I'll stay with her." Prue hesitates but then agrees. "Okay. Call me if you need anything or if there's any change." Prue goes to Phoebe, they hug, and Prue leaves. Phoebe holds Piper's hand and looks at her sadly. "Piper, they say that coma patients can hear when their loved ones are speaking to them. I believe that's true so I'm just going to keep talking. Feel free to wake up and tell me to shut up." Phoebe giggles to herself. "I've been thinking. I've decided for you who to choose, Piper," Phoebe says. "Between Dan and Leo, I mean. I need you to wake up so you can give me some advice. I know whom Prue wants you with. It's clear she you wants to choose Leo. I'm not sure about it yet, but she may be right. Dan is great. He's too great. And I just don't think for you or us he can handle our secret. Andy set the precedent. He started to accept it, but then look what happened to him. Leo knows our secret. He knew it before you fell in love. He will always understand you. I can always count on him." Phoebe hears a noise behind her and turns to see Dan walking away. "Great. It looks like I've just made your choice." Phoebe jumps up and follows Dan down the hall. "Dan! Wait!" Dan stops but doesn't turn around. "Dan we need to talk." "I think I've already heard what you would say to me, Phoebe," Dan says, spinning to look at Phoebe. " I've come in to see Piper and I hear you talking how much Piper loves Leo. And whom you would choose to be with Piper and you think I'm too great well I can't help that can I. When Piper comes out of the coma just tell her it's over. Ohh by the was what was your little secret you all have, do you mind telling me that."  
  
Phoebe looks down for a moment. "You're right, Dan. Well I'm sorry I'm just trying everything to try to wake piper up because I hear they listen to their love ones so I thought I might try it. And if you really want to know our secret well tough luck because you wont know because I'm not telling. And I'll be glad to tell Piper it's over because I've always thought of you as a jerk."  
  
Dan nods his head and mulls over what Phoebe has said. "I see. Well if that's what you think of me well I think you are a bitch and I'm glad I'm breaking up with Piper because I have never had such a worst relationship ever in my entire life. Well so long." * * * Piper opens her eyes and looks around. She's standing in her old high school by her old locker. There's a boy standing next to her leaning on the lockers. She recognizes him as Richard Owens, a boy she dated her freshman year of high school. Piper's ears catch up and she hears all the typical high school sounds - kids yelling, radios blaring. Piper is confused by the situation. Then an 18 year-old Phoebe approaches Piper. "Come on, Piper," Phoebe says. "Grams wants us home so we can throw Prue her 'family' birthday party before she goes to party with her college friends." "It's Prue's birthday?" Piper asks. "Piper! It's Prue's 21st birthday," Phoebe says. "You know that. Please tell me you didn't do your usual gift." "Can you stop at a shopping centre so I can get her a gift," Piper interrupts. "Let's go." They walk out of the school and suddenly Piper is under some bleachers kissing a boy, Tony Martin. It's still her freshman year in high school. She can hear people cheering as a man calls off names. It's Phoebe's graduation. Piper pulls away from Tony, and he looks confused. Then Piper hears Phoebe's name. 'What is this?' she thinks. She runs out from underneath the bleachers and she is at home answering the front door. She opens it and Prue's former fiancé is standing there. "Hi Piper. Is Prue here?" he asks. "No, but I'll tell her you stopped by," Piper says, starting to close the door. Roger stops her. "Did you want something else?" "Can't I just wait for her?" he asks. "I don't know when she'll be back," Piper says. Roger continues to try to get in. "We could talk till she gets back," he says. Piper is suspicious of his intentions. "I'm busy," she says. Roger forces his way in and shoves her against the wall. Piper knees him in the crotch and pushes him out the door. Suddenly, she is in the living room. Prue is yelling at her. It's the argument that made Piper move to Hawaii. "Roger told me that you came on to him and got him to sleep with you," Prue shouts angrily. "How could you do this to me? You're my sister. How could you sleep with my fiancé?" "Prue that's a lie and you know it," Piper says. "No, I don't, Piper," Prue says. "And I hope you're happy. I broke it off with Roger. All because of you." "Good. You could do better because he's a big liar," Piper says in her defence. "He came on to me." "Why? God, Piper you have crossed the line this time. Why the hell do you do this stuff? Can't you just get a job, lead a normal life, and not sleep with my fiancé? Why are you even here?" "Do you not want me to live here?" Piper asks. "Is that what you want?" "Sure. That would be great," Prue replies. Phoebe has been watching the argument wide-eyed. "All right then. I'll go pack my bags," Piper says as she storms off. When she leaves the room she ends up in a cemetery. Except the gravestones she sees in front of her should not be next to each other. There's a gravestone for Grams, Patty and Andy. "Andy shouldn't be here," Piper says. "I know," someone says behind her. It's Patty. "Mum," Piper says. "What's going on?" "You're in a coma," Patty says. "You were shot in the head by a mugger." "Am I going to die? Is that why we're here? There's a blank gravestone next to Andy. Is that for me?" "That's not decided yet," Patty replies. "They're seeing if Prue and Phoebe can manage without you first. They don't want to break the circle if Prue and Phoebe can't figure out how to reconnect." "What does that mean? What do I do until it is decided?" "You'll wait," Patty says. "But why did I relive those times from my past?" "Sometimes the spirit gets lost in its own life on its way here, often in hard times, times that it regrets," Patty explains. "You were simply lost."  
  
"So, I have to wait," Piper says. She sits on the ground in front of the blank gravestone and does just that - waits. * * * It has been a month since Piper was shot. There has been no change in her condition. Phoebe arrives home after closing the club and finds the house a mess and Prue asleep on the couch. For the past month Prue has done nothing but stay with Piper. She has given up looking for a job and all the camera equipment she ordered just sits untouched, her dream of becoming a photographer forgotten. Phoebe sees the mess and grunts in frustration. "Prue," Phoebe says. Prue doesn't move. She yells. "Prue!" Prue jolts awake. "What?" "I thought you were going to clean the house," Phoebe says. "What time is it?" Prue asks. "Two a.m.," Phoebe replies. "Oh, God. Phoebe, I'm sorry. I went to the hospital today and I was just so exhausted when I got home that I just fell asleep on the couch." "I'm tired too, Prue, but we can't stop our lives because of Piper," Phoebe says. "I need you to help out around here at least, if you're not going to get a job. I can't run the club and take care of the house and visit Piper. You need to accept the situation and go on with your life. You can't visit Piper every day. And it's not like she knows you're there anyway." "She does know," Prue says. "I believe that. Don't you even care?" "Of course I care, Prue. How can you even ask me that?" Phoebe says defensively. "But I don't have time to visit Piper. Her medical bills keep piling up. We have expenses, the club has expenses, and we're barely breaking even, Prue. And I can't keep doing this all by myself. I finally decided to pursue a relationship with Dave, but I don't even have time to have dinner with him. He's been so patient. I'm constantly working or sleeping, and I haven't been able to go visit Piper for a week. I need your help. You need to let go of Piper enough to move on with your life. I believe she'll wake up, Prue, and I believe that she'll, in time, be able to get back to her life, but until that happens you have to get back to yours." Prue thinks about what Phoebe has said. "You're right, Phoebe. I'm sorry. I've been so selfish. I'm surprised you have been this patient with me. I probably would've snapped long before now. I've been so concerned with Piper that I've totally blocked out you and everyone else. I can't believe I've done this. I'm so sorry." "It's okay, Prue. I understand what you're going through because I'm going through it, too," Phoebe says. "But you've dealt with it the right way," Prue says. "Look, how about this? Tomorrow I will clean all this up, I will take care of the club, and you can have the day off. You can go visit Piper and then you and Dave can spend some time together. You deserve it." "Thank you, Prue," Phoebe says with a smile. "Well, I need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight, Phoebe," Prue says as Phoebe heads upstairs. Prue rests her head in her hands and thinks about how she has neglected her life and all the people around her. 'What has happened to me?' * * * The next day Prue is cleaning the house. Phoebe has gone to the hospital with Leo to visit Piper. Then, Prue hears a noise upstairs. "Kit!" she yells, wondering what that cat has broken now. She feels like she only sees the cat when it's breaking something. Prue heads upstairs to see what broke. She sees a shattered vase on the floor. "Damn cat," she mutters under her breath as she picks up the large pieces of glass. Suddenly, Prue gets this feeling that someone is behind her. She stands up and spins around to see Anton behind her. She tries to use her power on him, but then remembers they don't work on him. Anton grabs her by the throat and shoves Prue against the wall. He's making it very difficult for her to breathe. She grabs his wrists but he's too strong for her. "You thought you got rid of me, witch," he says angrily. "But that was just some interesting fireworks compared to what I'm going to do to you and Phoebe. Where is Phoebe?" Prue thoughts "I'll trick him thinking at Phoebe is the hospital with the coma not Piper that should do it." Prue starts laughing hysterically. "You're too late," she says through her laughter. "Phoebe won't be any use to you now." "What are you talking about?" Anton asks. He squeezes Prue's throat tighter to stop her laughter. "Phoebe's in a coma, has been for the last month," Prue replies. Anton squeezes Prue's throat tighter and then throws her across the hallway into the wall. She gasps for air. "You'll just have to kill us yourself, instead of using her to do your dirty work." "With pleasure," Anton says. He grabs Prue and drags her down the stairs. Then he ties her to a chair, gags her, and waits for Phoebe to return home.  
  
An hour later, Phoebe and Leo arrive. "Prue, are you home?" Phoebe asks. She and Leo walk into the living room and see Prue bound and gagged with Anton holding a knife to her throat. "Well, hello there," Anton says. ". I thought you were in the hospital in the coma. Ohh well hope you're ready to die, because if you're not I really don't care." Anton throws the knife at Phoebe, but she ducks out of the way. She tells Leo to get out of the way and then she tries to kick Anton. Phoebe looks at Prue who is making eye contact, trying to tell Phoebe something. Phoebe is confused, but she thinks that Prue wants her to just distract Anton for some reason. Phoebe does so. Anton goes after her and tries to strangle her. Phoebe is struggling with Anton, and Leo is standing their just looking. In the meantime, Prue astral projects herself behind Anton. She picks up a lamp and smashes it over Anton's head. He falls unconscious and Phoebe gasps for air. Prue helps her up and then Phoebe told Leo "Its ok." Then, Prue returns to her body. Phoebe and Leo go to untie her. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asks. Prue nods her head as she slips off her gag. "Yeah, I'm all right," Prue, replies. "What are we going to do with him?" Leo asks, pointing towards Anton. "Tie him up, for a start," Prue says. "We'll have to look in the Book of Shadows for a way to vanquish him. We didn't get a chance to look the last time we encountered him." They tie Anton up and then bring the Book of Shadows downstairs. They don't find a spell specifically for Anton, but they do find a spell to vanquish immortal warlocks. "Close enough," Phoebe says. "I wish we could find something more specific," Prue says. Phoebe nods her head. "Piper would know," Phoebe says. "She knows this book better than anyone." "Well, this will have to do," Prue says quietly. Prue and Phoebe stand and begin reciting the spell. Halfway through, Anton regains consciousness. "You stupid witches. You can't vanquish me without your sister," Anton says. "You can't defeat me without the power of three. Without the power of three you are nothing." Prue and Phoebe stop the spell. They both are thinking the same thing. Prue is the one who says it, "He's right. We need Piper. We can't fight evil without the power of three." Piper nods her head. Leo looks at them, confused. "No, that's not true," he says. "You can do this. Together you can do it." "Prue's right, Leo," Phoebe says. "We need Piper." * * * Patty is sitting next to Piper when she is told the news. "Well, they have decided. Your sisters need you. They aren't ready and I think we knew that. They need your help right now." "But I'm in the hospital. Even if I did come out of the coma, I wouldn't be able to help them right away," Piper says. "They are going to allow you enough strength to astral project to the manor to help Prue and Phoebe," Patty explains. "This will be the only time you are able to astral project, but it is the only way you can help them. Also, after you have helped vanquish the warlock you will have to return to your body and deal with any problems that you would normally have faced due to your injury. You have long, hard times ahead of you, my dear, sweet girl." "I know, mum," Piper says. "But I'm ready to face whatever life throws at me." "You have always been ready for that," Patty says. "You have to go now. When you wake up in the hospital, all you have to do is concentrate on home and you will astral project there. I love you, Piper. And remember that I am always with you, especially at the hardest moments of your life." "I love you, too, mum," Phoebe says. With that she disappears and wakes up in the hospital. Her head is throbbing, but she ignores the pain and concentrates on home. It takes a while, but then it works. She appears in the manor behind Prue, Phoebe and Leo. Leo is still trying to convince them to continue, that they can do it without Piper. Prue and Phoebe have given up. Anton sees Piper and is shocked. "What the hell?" he asks. The rest of them turn to see Piper standing there in a hospital gown with her head bandaged. Prue and Phoebe are stunned. Leo is shocked. Prue is the first to speak. "Piper, what, I mean how are you, I mean." Prue pauses. "What is happening here?" "They gave me enough strength to temporarily use the power of astral projection," Piper says. "They said you need my help to get rid of Anton." Phoebe is crying tears of joy. Piper walks up to her and puts a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Later, Phoebe," she says. "We have to do this before I can't astral project anymore." Prue nods her head and they turn and face Anton. The three of them start to say the spell together. Anton is starting to panic. He never expected this. "No. Phoebe wait. You can be powerful. I can heal you. Then we can kill them and there will be no stopping us," Anton pleads. The sisters finish saying the spell and Anton disappears. "Not in this life, Anton," Phoebe says. "Where?" Phoebe wonders. "She's back in her body at the hospital," Prue explains. "Well, let's go," Phoebe says. Phoebe and Prue are too excited to drive, so Leo drives Piper's car to the hospital. By the time they arrive, the doctor has discovered that Piper is awake. Prue and Phoebe rush to Piper's bedside. They all grasp hands; tears are flowing from Prue and Phoebe's eyes. Piper can only speak to them with her eyes; the oxygen tube is still down her throat. The doctor begins asking Piper questions. "Do you know where you are Miss Halliwell?" Piper nods her head in response. Then she lifts her right hand and makes a writing motion in the air. The doctor pulls out a pen and paper and hands it to Piper. Piper labours to write one word. "Tube?" "You'll get that out soon. We need to run some tests to see if there's any brain damage," the doctor explains. Piper looks confused and shakes her head. The doctor smiles. "I know you think that there's nothing wrong, but thinking capacity isn't the only thing that constitutes whether you have brain damage or not. We'll have to test your memory and your motor functions as well. And as soon as we get the tube out we'll see if it affected your ability to speak," the doctor explains. "I need to go get a nurse to assist me first and then we'll come back and get that tube out. Okay?" Piper nods her head and the doctor leaves to get a nurse. Prue and Phoebe look to Piper. They just stare at her, crying tears of joy. Piper scribbles on the paper, "Who'd you choose, phoebe?" Phoebe and Prue burst into tearful laughter. Leo steps a closer and gives Piper a big hug and kiss. "Hi, Piper," he says. Piper waves and then struggles to write, "I missed you all"  
  
The doctor returns and gets ready to take out the breathing tube. "Okay, I need you take a deep breath and when I tell you, breathe out as hard as you can. Okay?" Piper nods her head and takes a deep breath. The doctor tells her to breath out. She breaths out and he pulls the tube out. Piper coughs and gasps for air. Each cough makes her head ache worse. Prue has been holding Phoebe's hand during this and Phoebe squeezes it tightly. "All right, Piper. You'll only be able to whisper so don't even try to talk normally." "My head hurts," Piper, whispers. The doctor tells the nurse to take care of the respirator and then turns back to Piper. "Well, believe it or not that's a good sign," the doctor says. "We can up your pain meds now that you're awake. Unfortunately, it will still hurt a little, most likely. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions to test your memory and then we'll test your motor skills. What do you remember doing before you were attacked?" "I was at P3 with Phoebe, talking about guys," Piper whispers. "Then I left. That's all I remember." The doctor looks at Phoebe and she nods her head. "You don't remember who attacked you or where it happened?" the doctor asks. "No," Piper replies. "Do you recognize everyone in the room?" the doctor asks. "Yes," Piper whispers. Then she smiles. "Except you." "Well, of course," the doctor says with a laugh. "Do you know what exactly happened to you?" "I was shot in the head by a mugger," Piper replies. The doctor looks confused as he scribbles on his notebook. "Did your sisters tell you that?" the doctor asks. "No," Piper replies. "My mum did." Prue and Phoebe smile at Piper, knowing that their mother must have visited her while she was in her coma. The doctor is still confused. "Your mother? When was she here?" the doctor asks. "Don't worry about it doctor," Leo says. "You wouldn't believe her if she told you." * * * "Wait, Leo. I want to try walking in," Piper says. "Are you sure, Piper?" Phoebe asks. "Are you ready for that?" "I think so," Piper replies. "Just stay close. Okay?" Leo hands Piper her crutches and she struggles up the front walk with Leo and Phoebe close behind. Piper makes it up the first few stairs and all the way to the porch steps before she loses her balance. Leo is ready for this and catches her before she hits the ground. Piper is breathing heavily and sweating. "Do you want to keep going?" Leo asks. "Yeah, just help me get my balance," Piper says. Leo helps her and she continues up the porch steps. Leo opens the door while Phoebe keeps an eye on Piper. Piper gets to the door of the living room to see a group of ten people, including Darryl, Prue, and Dave, who yell, "Surprise!" Tears roll down Piper's cheeks. She looks at Phoebe and mouths the words, "Help me walk." Leo takes Piper's crutches. Piper puts one arm around Phoebe's shoulders while Phoebe puts her arm around Phoebe's waist. They slowly make their way into the living room. As they make their way to the couch everyone welcomes Piper home. Phoebe helps Piper sit on the couch and then goes to get Piper a drink. Prue sits next to Piper. "This is great. I can't believe you guys did this," Piper says. "And you invited Dave isn't that Phoebe's boyfriend." "That was Phoebe's idea," Prue says with a smile. "Well, that's good," Piper, says. Then she smiles at Prue. "Now get out of here so I can talk to Leo." Prue laughs and leaves Piper on the couch. Leo approaches Piper and sits next to her. "Hi, Piper," he says. "I'm glad you're okay." "So am I," she says with a smile. "I was kind of surprised to see you here. I thought maybe you had forgotten about me." "How could I?" he says. "I'm sorry I never got a chance to visit you because I didn't trust myself to break down again." Piper just looked at Leo and Leo said, "Since you have broken up with Dan I was wondering if you want to go on a date."  
  
"Of course," Piper says. Phoebe returns with her drink. Darryl is nearby when he gets a call on his cell phone. Piper, Phoebe and Leo overhear his end of the conversation. "Hello. Yes. Really, that's good news. All right, bye." He hangs up his phone and gets everybody's attention. "I've got good news people," Darryl says. "They just caught the guy who shot Piper. He was holding up a liquor store on Grand Avenue." Everyone cheers. Piper smiles at Darryl. Then she sees someone standing in the living room doorway. It's Patty. She looks at Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe could you help me for a second?" Piper says. Phoebe nods her head and helps Piper up. "Excuse us, Leo." Phoebe to help Piper into the hallway where they see Patty. Phoebe is somewhat shocked. "Mum." Patty turns. "Hello girls," Patty says. "I was hoping you wouldn't see me." "What are you doing here?" Piper asks. "I just wanted to check up on you," Patty says. "And I see that you'll be fine. As always you have lots of people who love you and will support you. It makes me happy to know that." "I'm glad you're here, mum," Piper says. "It means a lot to me." "I know, dear," Patty says. "But I should go now. You weren't supposed to see me. Goodbye girls. And tell Prue I said hi." "We will," Phoebe says as Patty disappears. Phoebe and Piper stand there for a moment. Phoebe finally breaks the silence. "Well, let's get back to your party." "Ok but before we do I want to ask a question why the hell isn't Dan here." Piper said. "Oh um I got bad news for you while you were in a coma I was talking to you who you should be with and I was saying that Dan is too perfect and that you should be with Leo because he knows our secret. And I didn't know he was behind me and he over heard me talking about him and Leo and he told me to tell you that's it over and did you always through the relationship love Leo." "That son of a bitch how dare he do that to me well if I ever saw him again I swear I will punch his lights out, by the way I do love Leo all through the relationship with Dan." "Come one calm down now lets go and enjoy the party." Phoebe replied. THE END  
  
BY SAMANTHA GUTTRIDGE 


End file.
